russian_kangaroofandomcom-20200214-history
Inocêncio Coitadinho
Portugal | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.77 m | position = Todas menos na baliza | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2010–2016 2016–2018 | youthclubs = CD Fátima Leixões | years = 2018-2019 2019–2020 2020–2022 2022–2023 2023-2024 2024-2025 2025-2027 2027-2028 2028-2030 2030-2031 2031-2032 2032-2034 2034-2035 2035-2036 2036-2037 2037-2039 2039-2040 2040-2041 2041- Total | clubs = Leixões Belenenses Sporting CP Manchester United Chelsea Dortmund Real Madrid FC Barcelona Internazionale Paris SG Bayern Munich Tottenham Atlético Madrid Sporting CP Besiktas LA Galaxy Grêmio Guangzhou Evergrande Al-Hilal | caps(goals) = 46 (28) 46 (28) 16 (2) 35 (1) 46 (28) 16 (2) 35 (1) 27 (8) 46 (28) 16 (2) 35 (1) 27 (8) 94 (13) 46 (28) 16 (2) 35 (1) 27 (8) 94 (13) 27 (8) 94 (13) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 2045-2046 2046-2047 2047– | managerclubs = Vitória de Guimarães Sporting CP FC Barcelona }}José Mário dos Santos Mourinho Félix, GOIH (born 26 January 1963), known as José Mourinho, is a Portuguese professional football manager and former football player. He is regarded by a number of players, coaches, and commentators as one of the greatest and most successful managers in the world. In 2015 Mourinho was named the best Portuguese coach of the century by the Portuguese Football Federation (FPF). Mourinho began his involvement in professional football as a player in the Portuguese Second Division. He studied sports science in Technical University of Lisbon and attended coaching courses in Britain. In Lisbon, he worked as a physical education teacher and had spells working as a youth team coach, a scout, and an assistant manager. In the early 1990s, he became an interpreter for Sir Bobby Robson at Sporting CP and Porto in Portugal, and Barcelona in Spain. He remained at the Catalonian club working with Robson's successor Louis van Gaal. Honours Club Managerial In ten seasons of club management, Mourinho has led his club to win its domestic league seven times, the UEFA Champions League twice and the UEFA Cup once. Between 2003 and 2012, Mourinho did not go a single calendar year without winning at least one trophy. ;Porto (2002–2004) *Primeira Liga (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 *Taça de Portugal (1): 2002–03 *Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira (1): 2003 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2003–04 *UEFA Cup (1): 2002–03 ;Chelsea (2004–2007, 2013–) *Premier League (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 *FA Cup (1): 2006–07 *Football League Cup (2): 2004–05, 2006–07 *FA Community Shield (1): 2005 ;Internazionale (2008–2010) *Serie A (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 *Coppa Italia (1): 2009–10 *Supercoppa Italiana (1): 2008 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2009–10 ;Real Madrid (2010–2013) *La Liga (1): 2011–12 *Copa del Rey (1): 2010–11 *Supercopa de España (1): 2012 Manchester United (2016-2018) Individual * Onze d'Or Coach of the Year (2): 2005, 2010 * FIFA World Coach of the Year (1): 2010 * IFFHS World's Best Club Coach (4): 2004, 2005, 2010, 2012 * Primeira Liga Manager of the Year (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 * Premier League Manager of the Year (2): 2004–05, 2005–06 * Premier League Manager of the Month (3): November 2004, January 2005, March 2007 * Serie A Manager of the Year (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 * Albo Panchina d'Oro (1): 2009–10 * Miguel Muñoz Trophy (2): 2010–11, 2011–12 * UEFA Manager of the Year (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 * UEFA Team of the Year (4): 2003, 2004, 2005, 2010 * World Soccer Magazine World Manager of the Year (3): 2004, 2005, 2010 * LPFP Awards Best Portuguese Manager in Foreign Countries (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 * BBC Sports Personality of the Year Coach Award (1): 2005 * La Gazzetta dello Sport Man of the Year (1): 2010 * International Sports Press Association Best Manager in the World (1): 2010 * Prémio Prestígio Fernando Soromenho (1): 2012 * Football Extravaganza's League of Legends (2011) Others * Grand Officer of the Order of Infante Dom Henrique * Doctor Honoris causa – for his accomplishments in football from Lisbon Technical University External links *Real Madrid official profile *BDFutbol profile *